


Kara Rides the Subway

by WhenDarknessTurns



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Fingerfucking, Groping, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Touching, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 11:19:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19666420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenDarknessTurns/pseuds/WhenDarknessTurns
Summary: She could have easily flown to work, but she had always been fascinated by watching people travel to and fro. Kara likes experiencing the need to rush to catch the bus or the train. It makes her feel like she's one of them.





	Kara Rides the Subway

**Author's Note:**

> Hail SuperCorp

It was a typical morning commute. The subway was full of souls traveling to work. By the time Kara got on, there were no seats and only a few places left to stand. Two stops later, those places were gone and the train was bursting with people. The train pulled into the next station, and she watched with amusement as people pushed and shoved their way on decreasing even further the amount of personal space. Looking down she couldn't even see the floor, but just a mass of shoes, and legs of various shapes, colors, and sizes.

Holding on a silver metal pole for support, Kara adjusted her glasses and hand-combed her pony-tailed blonde hair to the side. As the train swayed back and forth, contact was inevitable. Riding the train means assuming the risk of an unexpected bump, nudge or elbow in ribs. Not that she's going to be hurt. She's more worried about anyone who's going to bump into her.

She could have easily flown to work, but she had always been fascinated by watching people travel to and fro. Kara likes experiencing the need to rush to catch the bus or the train. It makes her feel like she's one of them.

The train rocked to the left has it turned in a tunnel, as she shifted her weight to move with the force, Kara's hand accidentally ended on the backside of the woman standing a few inches in front of her. Immediately, she removed her hand, and instinctively mumbled an apology. What was striking was that the woman didn't flinch or respond. She acted as if nothing happened. Kara's just grateful the woman didn't turn around and slapped her.

Her hand tingled, it dawned on Kara that the woman's ass felt wonderful. The more she thought about it the more she started to feel hot. She looked at the woman in front of her and checked her out.

She's almost as tall as Kara in her heels, maybe the same age or younger, pale skin, her brunette hair tied in a bun. The woman was fit, with a curvy figure, sexy, and nice round ass. It also didn't hurt that Kara liked her outfit, a tight-fitting red dress, and black pumps. She thinks maybe she has this thing about women in business skirts or dresses. Nothing screams hot like a powerful woman in charge.

She scanned the crowd and noted that everyone had their head either in a book, their respective phones, or was just not paying attention. Mainly, Kara was curious that the woman didn't react at all. So, Kara thought she'd nudge her again and see what would happen. Just as the speakers announced the next stop, she slowly and deliberately brushed her hand against the woman's right ass cheek. It slid firmly against her backside, dragging along the fibers of her dress while sensing the textures of the woman's undergarments. As she approached her crack, Kara quickly lifted her hand away and looked around for any reaction.

There was none. There was absolutely no reaction from anyone on the train, especially the brunette. Except for the woman's rocking back and forth with the moving train, she made no movements whatsoever. She just held the pole with one hand and clutched her purse in the other.

As the train pulled away from the last station, more people squeezed in and personal space disappeared. The woman was almost leaning on Kara. They were so close that she could smell her shampoo. It had a subtle, flowery scent. It smelled expensive. Rao, it was intoxicating. Kara had to close her eyes to center herself.

However, self-restraint went out the window at the next stop. Kara became bolder, almost challenging the woman to do something. Again dropping her hand, Kara firmly grabbed her ass. It fits nicely in her hand. She held it there for a few seconds. Again, the woman did nothing.

Suddenly, the train came to an abrupt stop on the tracks, almost tossing the subway occupants around. The train operator announced there was a delay on the train line, and that they will sit there for a few minutes. Kara waited for the commotion to settle down before she resumed her activities. Her hand was back on the woman's ass. This time she was softly rubbing her round bottom, freely caressing her bum. The woman again offered no resistance. The blonde closed her eyes and focused all her senses on her fingers and palm.

With each success, Kara became more emboldened. Slowly, Kara's hand journeyed down her leg, gently running her fingers, looking for the hem of the woman's dress. Glancing down, Kara thought that it would be too obvious if she bent down to lift the brunette's dress up. So, she slowly and gently as possible grabbed her dress and began to pull it up. Kara looked around every few seconds but had not been sighted by anyone. She raised the brunette's dress up a few inches, then let it drop, speedily putting her hand underneath her dress.

Kara heard the brunette gasped as her hand touched the back of the woman's naked thigh and tightened the grip on her purse and bag. The blonde stopped cold, her hand hanging under her arched dress. She stood motionless for a few seconds waiting for the woman's next reaction. It never came. Kara continued her exploration.

At first, it was just a few gentle brushes, that grew to rubbing and caressing. Kara's hand journeyed along the edge of the brunette's panties, slowly reeling at the feeling of her underwear and her flesh. The hem of the brunette's dress hung over Kara's forearm, her fingers walking between the smooth skin and traveled inside the woman's thigh. As the subway roared again between stations, Kara began squeezing the brunette's ass and even sliding her fingers between the woman's legs, moving higher, touching the juncture of her thighs, so close to her mound.

Still, she stood motionless as Kara's hand discovered and groped her most intimate areas. The blonde has come this far, and she wanted it all. There's no going back. Her hand moved rapidly up to the brunette's waist and in one quick motion, her hand went sliding inside the woman's panties, effectively pulling the brunette toward her. The woman still didn't utter a word or express any refusal on Kara's invasion.

Her hand disappeared into the woman's small silk panties. The brunette's smooth, supple flesh filled the spaces between Kara's fingers as her hand explored the bare round cheeks. Her back was to Kara's front, bumping into her with the vibrations of the train. Kara wasted no time as her index finger explored the woman's crotch. Moving up and down the woman's slit. Her mound was smooth and the blonde's fingers dove. She began to explore and play with the woman's pussy. Kara found and stimulated her clit. She slowly moved her index finger in a circular motion, caressing the love button. She could hear the brunette's breath deepen. Then Kara caressed her moist lips and spread them open enough to slip a few fingers between them. The brunette just stood there as Kara touched her labia and the opening to her love canal.

Kara then very gently inserted two fingers all the way inside her. The brunette was so wet that even when she was so tight, Kara's fingers went in smoothly. She also felt the woman's inner walls clamp her fingers. The woman softly moaned and leaned against Kara for support. Slowly, Kara moved in and out of the love hole. The woman moaned again. She started moving her hand faster, thrusting harder, if Kara was human she's sure her wrist would be sore with the speed of her fingering. The woman's hips were moving with her. Kara has never experienced anything hotter.

After a minute or so, the brunette let out an audible moan, her pussy clamped around Kara's fingers again and her cream collected in the blonde's palm. The brunette's legs were shaking, she heard her groan as Kara slowly pulled her fingers out of the woman. Just as she was adjusting the woman's underwear and dress back into place, she looked up and in the crowded train car, she accidentally made eye contact with the woman on her reflection on the window. The brunette was looking at her.

They held each other's gaze for like eternity. Dazed eyes stared back at Kara. Kara couldn't make out the color of her eyes. It was like green, clouding to gray. The woman was striking though. Red lips slightly agape post-orgasm. The blonde would like to bite those red lips. Somehow Kara was sure that the brunette knows it was her. It was her hand that has explored her pussy. Her fingers that have been inside her. Kara let out a whimper. Imagining the brunette allowing her to do all those things to her, it was so hot!

Kara's stop was announced and it was like she woke up from a dream. Realizing what she had done, the blonde immediately darted toward the door. Outside of the subway car, Kara looked down at her fingers, still wet from her explicit activity. The brunette's juices looked so enticing and smelled heavenly. Kara put her index finger and then her middle finger into her mouth, she had to know how the woman tasted. The blonde closed her eyes and groaned, her juices were so sweet. The car started to move away from the station making Kara look up, the brunette's eyes were still following her. And she just saw Kara put her fingers in her mouth. The fingers that were only moments inside her. Kara was mortified. She had to get out of there. Her face was red as she ran out of the subway and made her way to work.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
